ChangeLog/1.7
'Note: ' Items in italics denote additions that were not mentioned in the official changelog. Vendetta version 1.7.53 * Advanced Mineral Scanner Grid Usage reduced to 1. * Storm Radar Extender Grid Usage reduced to 2. * Centurion Superlight ship is now only available in Corvus stations. * Skinnable mouse cursors and waypoint/wormhole/storm navigation images. Read Community Projects forum in Message Board for more info. * /msg %%target%% now works when used in chat edit box instead of only in the console. * lua: New functions. Read Community Projects forum in Message Board for more info. Vendetta version 1.7.52 * Added mission tree for Centurion Superlight * Fixed some existing mission bugs * Sped up interface update when selling a ship. * Changed mentor failure message when character requesting a mentor was already mentored. * Changed some bot drop behaviours and rates. * Storm exit point is visible after launching from a capital scale ship in a storm sector. * Changed Windows Vista default sound settings to try to fix sound clipping issue. * Drop rates for Orun Processors, Dentek Processors, etc fixed Vendetta version 1.7.51.1 * Jump point indicator can be turned off with an option Vendetta version 1.7.51 * Jump point indicator turns green when you are clear to warp * Windows Vista now uses DirectSound driver by default * Internal mission system changes for forthcoming missions Vendetta version 1.7.50 * Capships don't take collision damage now. * Leviathan now has upgraded turret weapons. * Improved the Corvus Widowmaker variant of the Neutron Blaster. * Added the Concussion Railgun unlockable through a mission tree. * Added Centurion Superlight unlockable through a mission tree. * Item pricing and availability at Verasi Crossroads and Eo's Peace and a couple other stations have changed. * when using buddy note ui, display an acknowledgement to the chat log like the /buddy command does. * Jump navpoints have animating arrows showing that you have to go there to continue on your merry way. * 3000 meter jump points have a navpoint that is not required but should help in determining which way to go for new players. * Welcome tab was sometimes trying to update its small sell list when the item wasn't fully present. Vendetta version 1.7.49 * Fixed bug where Border Skirmish mission usually wouldn't show up in the station * Hive expands outward from bastion (queen) sectors * Queen shield recharge rate depends on strength of its subordinate sectors, and Leviathan shield recharge rate is tied to the number of live Queens * Fixed bug where Military Trident turrets (with swarm missiles) would only shoot one missile while controlled by players Vendetta version 1.7.48 * Escort missions: NPC convoy escorts won't attack you if you accidentally hit them (e.g., with a rocket) * Fixed Improved Mining Gun not displaying the mining effect * Ship explosion debris fades away instead of suddenly disappearing * Fixed Advanced Combat Mission so it is both a group and single player mission * Vendetta: showlowpowerdialog=1 config.ini setting * Changed remaining references to battery to power cell in station help * Added grid power usage info to addons * Prevent launch if ship's grid usage is greater than grid power Vendetta version 1.7.47 * Added group kill/death notification message and interface option to enable and disable it * Fixed bug with guild bank buttons being greyed out for members who are both council and lieutenants * Fixed last aggressor selection command * Fixed bug when active ship was not listed in ship selection menu if there are no other owned ships at that location * Fixed bug with setting guild logaccess * Fixed default text in right-side region of the Commodities Sell tab Vendetta version 1.7.46 * Guild bank feature added, with a transaction register and an activity log * Brand new hive code: quadruple rewards for hive skirmish in storm sectors * Asteroid ring in Leviathan's sector now contains ore consistently * Fixed bug which would spew "duplicate remote add" to the log * Other miscellaneous bugfixes Vendetta version 1.7.45 * New PCC missions available * Client bugs fixed * New Hive in testing, on zarniwoop Vendetta version 1.7.44 * improved swarm missiles * bug fixes * sectors will stop getting stuck now * changing audio drivers in linux should actually work now Vendetta version 1.7.43 * modified Strike-Force respawning behavior * fixed obscure bug when trying to send buddy note to someone via interface while they are logging on/off * CHAT_MSG_INCOMINGBUDDYNOTE colors chatcolors.incomingbuddynote=ff0000 chatformat incomingbuddynote=from * forbid multiple spaces in a row in usernames * forbid multiple spaces in a row in character names * fixed bug in Intel 915/945 Mesa check to disable shaders in Linux * fixed crash when video card runs out of memory in Windows * fixed crash when calling GetPeerName() on an unconnected lua TCP object * lua load and loadstring run in the sandbox environment now * proper lua support for clicking on empty regions of listboxes * try to prevent crashes when using a lua-referenced iup handle after the control was deleted. It generates a terminating lua error now. Vendetta version 1.7.42 * Fixed frequent client crashes. * Strike-force bot group behavior is different now. * errors.log file is line-buffered again. * lua event UNLOAD_INTERFACE is raised when the interface is reloaded. * lua 5.1 vararg compatibility mode has been removed. You must use ... and the implicit arg table no longer exists. You can do this: local arg={...} * drag-n-drop support but not implemented in current UI * Support for Logitech G15 'G' macro keys in Linux version with this * Force OpenGL shaders to off for 915GM and 945G drivers in Linux. Vendetta version 1.7.41 * Fixed unknown price values for addons given by missions * Spy missions should not choose wormhole sectors anymore * Promoted toggleautoaim from macro to internal command. a one-time error in the console will appear. This is normal. * Added AutoAim indicator to HUD * Added AutoAim indicator/notification interface options. * Changed 'Select Weapons' to 'Select Weapon Group' in HUD Help menu * Fixed 'Select Weapon Group' value in HUD Help menu to properly show '1-7' * Changed 'Fire * Weapon' to 'Fire * Weapons' in menus * Removed missionhelp command because it is obsolete * Windows Sound driver should work in rare cases where it doesn't find any audio devices * assert and error are exported to public lua interface * Added custom 'thread' api to the public lua interface * gksound.GKLoadSound{soundname="soundname", filename="filename"} function. "soundname" is what is sent to gksound.GKPlaySound("soundname") Vendetta version 1.7.40 * NPC convoys should now drop the cargo they are supposed to carry * Fixed TCPListen object in Windows * Lua has been upgraded to 5.1.2 on the client. You may need to disable your Lua plugins until the authors have a chance to update them. See this URL for more details. Vendetta version 1.7.39 * The "addons" directory has been renamed to "plugins" to avoid confusion with "addons" in the game, which are items that equip to your ship. * Fixed default glow quality setting * Fixed bug where phantom swarm missile trails would appear after warping Vendetta version 1.7.38 * Fixed inventory controls so they update properly (for real this time) * Hive Leviathan badge is now visible Vendetta version 1.7.37.2 * Actually fixed interface updating bug. * Leviathan badge is closer to working, but the badge itself doesn't show up. Vendetta version 1.7.37.1 * Fixed interface updating bug, except it's not fixed and much more broken now. * Fixed Leviathan badge, except that doesn't work either Vendetta version 1.7.37 * Fixed navpoint destination arrow sizes/locations in HUD * Added 'High Quality' glow effect setting. It uses a higher-resolution texture which will be very slow on older hardware. It's a very subtle difference. * Improved swarm missile trails * Slight tree control interface optimization Vendetta version 1.7.36.1 * Fixed broken station interface. No official changelog for this patch. Vendetta version 1.7.36 * New swarm missile trails * Lua commands to get certain character info only return valid info if the character is within radar range * Added lua console_print() function to print output to the console * Exported pcall and xpcall Vendetta version 1.7.35 * Lightning mine damage finally triggers strike force action * Can't launch from station with unfinished station actions * Station storage limits are now visible * Error message when trying to buy more items than can fit in ship cargo station storage * Fixed some inventory treeview display bugs * Cannot purchase more than 5 free addons at a time * Convoys and escorts from opposing factions will no longer fight one another while arguing over docking bay priority Vendetta version 1.7.34 * Lightning mines don't slow down the client as much when they are damaging you * Moved Eo's Welcome station from Edras I2 to Jallik M6 and renamed station to Eo's Peace * Moved Edras Crossroads station from Edras B11 to Verasi O7 and renamed station to Verasi Crossroads * Changed sector monitored status of changed sectors accordingly * Added 2 client interface options: one for F/A indicator, and one for F/A notification text * Changed declare command in lua interface to take a second argument that initializes the declared variable * Universe no longer upside-down Vendetta version 1.7.33.1 * Fix funky colorization bugs. Vendetta version 1.7.33 * Added sector alignment and monitored status to HUD (under location indicator) * Added 'F/A Mode' Flight Assist indicator to HUD (above speed indicator) * Station storage and ship cargo addons are now visible in Commodities->Sell menu * Removed 5x puchase limit for addons. * Added verification dialog for any purchase over 200x * Newly accepted mission text descriptions are updated immediately instead of only when switching away and then back to the mission tab * The client now parses 'addons' directory and looks for subdirectories. It then executes main.lua in each of these subdirectories. Vendetta version 1.7.32 * Connected addons can be sold from the Ship Sell list again * Addons with ammo are purchased with full ammo again * Addons don't stack inside ports anymore * Color Coded Cargo Crates * Fixed obscure chat coloring bug with wordwrapped lines * EC-104 is in correct location in Ship Purchase list * New characters now join channels 1, 11, and 100 by default (11 is the nation channel) * Selling addons didn't update the Ship Sell list * Bug where stations would occasionally not show anything for sale is believed to have been fixed for real this time Vendetta version 1.7.31.2 * Fix bug where anyone sending a 128n chat would goof up chat for anyone who received it Vendetta version 1.7.31 * Addons that were not stacked are now automatically stacked unless they are in the cargo hold of a ship * Added ability to change chat text formatting and colors (see msgboard for more information) * Added interface option to turn on/off colored names in chat log * Fixed ammoless addons showing 0 ammo in HUD if they are stacked and then unstacked * Fixed client bug showing same person in group more than once * Mission message goes to correct mission when accepting a new mission * Fixed misc addon/ammo stacking problems * Inventory and equipment sell list are now properly updated when local location changes * All addons now show how much volume they take up in cargo * Fixed lua error when escort group gets disbanded * Drone bots properly mine again * NPCs' missiles can now detonate on other NPCs Vendetta version 1.7.30 * Addons and weapons now stack in your inventory * New escort missions (KOURIER-based) * Removed unaligned NPC pirates * Character names are colored in chat once again Vendetta version 1.7.29 * New sector layout in Sol II H-13 & I-13 * Upgraded station defense turret weapons * Fixed a couple bugs; hopefully fixed slowdown bug when taking a long mission * Accomplishment log properly "scrolls" now instead of getting filled up * Fixed improper reporting of nation PKs Vendetta version 1.7.28 * Itan J-11, Dau L-10, and Dau L-11 are now testing automated station defense turrets * Three new ribbons for Denic, Pentric, and Heliocene ores Vendetta version 1.7.27 * The game should now run correctly on OS X 10.2.8 * Fixed a problem impacting a few missions which picked random sectors; most notably the "mining stations need workers" mission * Fixed problem where warping out without warping out was possible (not a very good explanation, I know) Vendetta version 1.7.26 * Added Basic Miner ribbons: each time you sell ore that you have mined (without jettisoning it at any point) you gain a point towards these ribbons * Added an improved mining gun for Basic Miner ribbon holders * Fixed bug where group list on HUD wouldn't always update correctly * Fixed selection problem in Jettison menu Vendetta version 1.7.25 * Fixed /buddy note * Fixed location of group members shown on HUD which were not up to date * Implemented All-Weather Raptor suggestion: Raptors now have 1500m radar in storms. * Fixed bug where some ship descriptions weren't being shown * Fixed crash resulting from pressing F5 during loading Vendetta version 1.7.24 * hive queen badges now properly "stack" like the other multi-level badges, thanks to a change in the internal representation of accomplishments & requirements * EC-104 now available to those who have achieved Basic Trader I medal Vendetta version 1.7.23 * some awards now show your progress to the next award in the award tree * fixed crash when mouse cursor is hovering over the station/ship's inventory list when loading/unloading cargo * fixed linux bug reporter * fixed problem with advanced combat mission slowing down the client after performing the mission for a long time * updated descriptions of some medals * added medal title to medal description * new trade medal tree Vendetta version 1.7.22 * Mac version now uses multiprocessor-aware OpenGL by default * Optimized OpenGL particle rendering * New ribbon/medal display * Fixed fog problems with DirectX 8.1 * Medals & ribbons are now superseded by "higher level" versions of the same medal, so for instance if you have Level 3 Hive Queen Hunter, your Level 1 and Level 2 ribbons go away. Vendetta version 1.7.21 * Missile effects now properly reduce detail with the effects detail setting * Added accomplishment ribbons for success against Queens & Leviathans Vendetta version 1.7.20 * Fixed broken weapon effects * Fixed pixel shader 1.1 bug * Fixed bug where storm effects wouldn't appear but storm exit nav point would * Fixed bug where effect detail setting would not take effect on particle systems (like the swarm missiles) * Hive and Border Skirmish should end all the time now, for real this time Vendetta version 1.7.19 * Swarm missile effects improved; plus general improvements to effects system * Border & Hive Skirmish should always end properly * (KOURIER is now live on the main server) Vendetta version 1.7.18 * fixed mission text for mining tutorial * Warthog Territorial Defender - decreased turbo energy usage from 60 to 57 * Warthog Mineral Extractor - increased turbo thrust const from 230 to 260, increased cargo from 18 to 24 * Mineral Marauder - dropped hp from 9500 to 7500, added Large port, increased turbo thrust const from 260 to 280 * Behemoth XC (eXtended Cargo), HAS NO PORTS. should cost 2x normal behemoth. * (KOURIER now in testing on the Test Server) Vendetta version 1.7.17 * fixed fog rendering bug on linux when glow effect is enabled * fixed background rendering bug when leaving a sector with a storm * made group list in HUD show correct information when group members enter your sector Vendetta version 1.7.16 * Storm radar extender also extends your sight range with wireframe * Changed Dau L-11 (and L-10) Vendetta version 1.7.15 * ships can be repaired when docked to capships * ammo can be purchased in capships * fixed background component rendering order * fixed rare crash on Mac Vendetta version 1.7.14.3 * fixed lua error when group members changed sector * fixed lua bug when using certain buttons in 'k' menu * fixed duel bugs * fixed other misc lua errors Vendetta version 1.7.14 * added Preload All Resources Graphics option. Initial load times are much longer and more ram is used with this option enabled. * fixed ice bumpmap problem where it disappears sometimes * fixed large ice materials so they have bumpmaps * hud group display shows where group members are if they aren't in your sector * added 'Join Group' and 'Leave Group' buttons in target select menu where appropriate * locations of group members in other sectors are displayed in place of their health * fixed some lua bugs * added Heavy Storm Radar Extender available at Ineubis stations * groups are auto-created when you invite someone to a group * fixed buddy list so new buddys show up if you previously didn't have any Vendetta version 1.7.13 * joysticks with more than 8 axes have their info properly saved * pressing k will only close pda if charinfo tab is open * changed crates back to cargo crate from the present object * added Buddy and Duel buttons in 'k' charinfo menu * added Buddy tab in Comm tab in PDA * Raptor now has 8 cargo and a top speed of 220 * removed raptor accomplishment requirement Vendetta version 1.7.12.1 * fixed lua errors * fixed space debris render bug * fixed crash when joysticks are plugged in Vendetta version 1.7.12 * fixed fog rendering problems * moved "Automatic' shader setting for opengl to end of list * if a turret of a ship is selected, it looks like this: "Turret (owner name)" * added support for more joystick axes in linux * added some helper buttons to the 'k' object info menu when a player is targeted * fixed some lua bugs Vendetta version 1.7.11 * New storm effects * Fixed random crashes on startup in Windows on multiprocessor machines * Ice asteroids are bumpy in OpenGL mode if hardware supports shaders Vendetta version 1.7.10.1 * Fix for the Mac shader bug Vendetta version 1.7.10 * New shader architecture * New ship in testing (Valkyrie X-1 variant) * Presents Vendetta version 1.7.9 * Capship turrets are protected by the capship shields now * Fixed some Lua errors * Proximity detector distance entry is onw saved properly on logoff * Additional drops for some bots * Fixed reloading for self-propelled concussion missiles Vendetta version 1.7.8 * Shield effect changed to be only visible when hit * Changed shield recharge rates * Fixed repair gun to actually repair bots instead of damaging them * Bots damage one another's shields correctly * Fixed bugs with group missions (notably Border Patrol) Vendetta version 1.7.7 * Capital ships and the Leviathan now have shields Vendetta version 1.7.6 * Radar distance in storms is now properly limited * Ship engine sounds for other ships play the proper sound * 'This item is not for you' message for unpurchasable addons has been replaced with a more appropriate message * 'Locally produced trade good' message no longer appears for addons * proximity warning settings are saved when they change instead of when you log out * station bar notification setting is properly saved * all new chars get the tutorial * fixed misc lua errors Vendetta version 1.7.5 * Storm Radar Extender is now available at select stations. * fixed client bug that showed mission buttons at the wrong time. * stations list all addons available at the station instead of hiding addons that are unpurchasable * OrunProcessor is worth 10 credits * fixed bug with repairing ship as buying ammo for it in ship select menu Vendetta version 1.7.4 * Ships no longer get repaired for free when docking to a station or capital ship. * Ship repair cost is based on whether the ship you're trying to repair can be purchased and the cost of the ship at the station you're at. * New engine & missile sounds * Revenant and Raptor turn better * misc lua bug fixes Vendetta version 1.7.3 * storms restrict radar to 500 meters * storm entry/exit points are always the same depending on which direction you're coming from * Station Visits are recorded in Sensors tab * Kills and killed-by are recorded in Sensors tab * Replace Standard Wraiths with Revenant ships * fixed lua error when docking with capship * guild creation can last 48 hours now Vendetta version 1.7.2 * guilds now disband after 48 hours if the number of council members goes below the minimum required number of 5 council members * guild creation doesn't require all 10 founding members to be online at the same time, but the creator still needs to be online to invite players and the player needs to be online when they are invited * update the interface when a guild tag update comes in * clear guild tag of whoever leaves a guild * update guild tab when player is removed from a guild * clear out name in character delete verifier dialog when it opens * fixed more lua error popups Vendetta version 1.7.1 * mission abort button should always work in Mission Logs tab * chat maximize & minimize buttons' hotkeys are now 'x' * fixed some misc lua errors * made mandatory tutorial fonts a little smaller at higher resolutions * changed positions of some mandatory tutorial menus * changed Combat Drone back to having a larger firing angle. * changed Training Blasters to not have as much spread. Vendetta version 1.7.0 * new station and HUD interfaces are enabled now * new first-time mandatory tutorial explaining how to purchase a ship * new tutorial missions * new players are no longer given a free ship and a tutorial mission; the in-game tutorial guides you through the process of buying a ship * missions are now abortable via 'Abort' button in Mission Log * new characters are now selected when they are created * fixed Reload All Ammo button * homestation is displayed in character tab under the character's credits * updated hotkeys for new station interface, hotkey shows up brighter in addition to it being underlined * mouseover text for some station buttons * when a mission finishes, it is selected in the mission log tab so players can see what it said when it ended. * removed 'activatechattab' command * removed ability to switch chat modes in HUD (!/@ keys) * fixed article before station factions when they are vowels * Logitech LCD keyboard level values weren't showing the new relative ranges * storms no longer appear in starting character systems * fixed stasis pod icon for newly dropped items in spy mission * locally produced commodities are now labeled as such Category:ChangeLogs